We're Working with Who!
by hissoritenshi
Summary: Ok, so the boys hate the girls and the girls can't stand the guys. Well that worked out until Tsunade sticks the two groups together on a risky rescue mission. Think they can work out their differences. Yeah, me neither. Sequel to Super Konohan Teens.
1. Back to school!

**Wowza! It's been a while huh guys?! Sorry about that, school and everything kinda got in the way of me being on here and gave me a writer's block something fierce!! So anyway here is the sequel to Konohan Super Teens (is that what I named it? I'm having a blond moment =p). 'Member folks, I don't own Naruto!**

"I can't believe summer's already over!" Sakura exclaimed.

The girls are headed back to their elite school for kids with extraordinary abilities for their senior year. All of them have changed in one way or another, Sakura's abilities are now more refined and they have a name too-susamaji manako (literally fierce eyes); Hinata is no longer shy and is one of the more popular kids out of the sisters. Ino, well, she still has a smart mouth and is always getting people mad at her for telling it as it is, but that is mostly a façade, she's more sensitive than she used to be. TenTen is still the same tomboy who loves her weapons, yet she knows how to look good and get dressed up occasionally.

If you recall, at the end of part 1, the girls were on their way to making friends with the boys, well they were for a while; until the middle of their sophomore year anyway. At that point, the boys decided that they didn't need the girls as friends anymore and started making fun of them and making their lives utterly miserable. But because at that one point the boys accepted the "freaks," the girls do have friends; actually they are the new popular squad, now that they ditched the boys.

And as depressing as it may be for them, they needed to go back to school shopping. So off they go.

Because fun is what they do, the girls made a day of it laughing, talking, and going to all their favorite stores and of course making a stop before they leave at Mrs. Fields (I don't own that either, but I had to mention it. I luv that place!!).

Weighed down with bags, the girls plopped down on the couch exhausted by the shopping spree. "Did you guys find what you needed?" Kurenai, their foster parent asked.

"And some that we probably didn't need!" Hinata exclaimed laughing.

"Well, I've been assigned a last minute mission, so I won't be here to wake you up when you start school in two days," Kurenai told them, "So you'd better remember to wake up in time!!" she laughed.

"How long will you be gone?" Ino asked.

"About a week, maybe two," Kurenai replied.

---

Of course that day comes around too soon for all school kids. It was almost funny, all of their alarm clocks went off simultaneously and so did the hands hitting the snooze button. TenTen was the first to realize the inevitably of it all and got up so that she could get into the bathroom first.

"I wonder if this year it will be more exciting than last year. It was pretty slow, no missions, no nothing." TenTen thought as she washed her face.

----

When they got to school, unlike their very first day there, where all they got were stares, the girls were greeted with shouts of welcome. They responded to them all, dressed to kill in their new clothes. TenTen was in her usual casual outfit of skinny jeans and a deep maroon tank top with a pair of bright purple high-tops. Sakura was going a bit rebellious pairing some combat boots with a jean skirt and a hot pink and black stripped shirt, a black headband holding back her hair. Ino was wearing a black plaid skirt with a deep purple shirt with sleeves that came about halfway down her arms; her hair was loose and tucked behind her ears and she was wearing her favorite pair of black ballet flats. Hinata had grown her hair out over the summer and it was swept up into a clip with several pieces falling around her face; she was wearing a pair of black leggings with a short teal dress over them, she paired that with a pair of black flip-flops.

The girls noticed a large crowd in the center of the schoolyard. "Looks like the boys are doing the usual fight," Ino noted, "I kinda figured they might have outgrown that by now."

TenTen snorted, "They're boys Ino. Didja really expect them to grow up?"

Ino laughed as Hinata said, "C'mon guys. Let's just go get our schedules."

The girls walked into the office, Anko greeted them cheerfully, "Hey girls! Wow you're seniors already?! Geez, guys, you make me feel old!"

The girls laughed, "Oh well, that's how it goes right?" Sakura asked.

"Well I won't keep you. Here are your schedules," Anko said. "All the same classes as you asked. Now shoo! I've got work to do!"

---

As the girls were leaving they just about ran into the boys who were piling into the office to see the nurse. They hadn't run into each other all summer, so the boys were surprised at how much the girls had grown up. The girls were also a bit surprised at the change in the boys over the short summer; however both sides gave no more acknowledgement than a short nod.

Anko sighed. She was really hoping that the two groups would mend their problems. Oh well.

---

As the girls walked into homeroom, they again received calls of greeting from everyone in the room. (Unlike the popular kids in high school, these girls were actually nice about it. What a concept!)

They took their seats as the teacher walked in for roll call, starting the first day of their school year.

Of course the boys come in late after stopping by the nurse. At least this was the one thing that everyone could count on to remain the same.

**Bear with me. This was just a quickie intro. Now that this is over with, it'll get better. I actually have a plot idea this time. What a concept!!!!**

**Now review dang it!!!**


	2. Yeah this will work out

**So yeah, this is when my plot idea starts. I have ideas for this story but it just takes so long for my fingers to catch up with my brain. Did you know that you think faster than you speak (or write) so that you can think twice about what you're about to say? I didn't know that either, it's just a theory I got from a comic strip…**

**Just a thought, its not easy writing an essay in a language you are not fluent in. It takes a lot of thought and finagling…that must be a word because it showed up on spell check**

After a month and a half, the girls were getting a twinge of worry about Kurenai. (You probably forgot she was gone huh?) I mean, yeah, mission go overtime and all, but it was a week mission and it's a month and a half now. Any good daughter would be worried. But Tsunade wasn't worried so they kept their mouths shut and kept on trudging through school as they did every year.

---

At school one day though, apparently Tsunade got a little worried about the mission because she called them to her office. That's what the girls thought anyway, I mean, why else would they be summoned?

When they arrived and were ushered in by a silent Anko, they saw their principal sitting behind her deck, fingers steepled, and a serious look on her face. The girls got a bit nervous.

"Um, are we in trouble or something?" asked Sakura apprehensively shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"Depends on what you call trouble," Tsunade answered cryptically.

"We call trouble the thing you get into when you do something wrong and receive a punishment," Ino replied cheekily raising an eyebrow, "What do you call trouble?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow in return, "About the same as you do. If that's the case then, you have nothing to worry about. You guys have a mission."

"Yes!" cried TenTen, "We haven't had a mission in forever!"

"I didn't finish. And this may take the air out of your balloon," Tsunade said, "This is a rescue mission for you mother and you are going with the boys."

"Wait, Kurenai is in trouble?! Since when?" Hinata gasped.

"And do you mean those boys? Like the ones who hate us boys?" Ino clarified.

"Yes, those boys. And yes, Kurenai and her mission squad are in trouble. I'll explain. Actually, let me get the boys here first as well, that way I don't have to explain this all twice. I hate repeating myself." Tsunade leaned over to her intercom and asked Anko, "Can you send in the boys? I hate repeating myself."

The boys traipsed into the office with much elbowing and shuffling and angry whispers, as it is when all boys try to file in. Neither side made eye contact with the other. Tsunade sighed, "OK, I've told the girls the deal so let me recapitulate; the reader's digest version: Kurenai and her team are in trouble and you guys are going to find her."

"Wait, we, like the girls and the four of us?" Naruto asked gesturing between the two groups not even glancing over at the girls.

"Don't talk about us in third person, we're right here," Sakura replied her arms crossed, looking straight ahead.


	3. Remind me again

**Here is the third chapter. Those of you who you read the first story, I really hope you like this one too!! Please freakin review! I'd like to thank my only reviewer, wrong time for dreaming, they get the promised cookie/pie. May this kind human be a good example for the rest of you!!!**

So after receiving the news, the boys and girls headed for home in their separate directions, neither being very happy. I mean they all liked Kurenai so that in it self would be pretty awful, but then on top of that, they gotta deal with each other.

"I can't believe we have to work together," Ino complained to her group and Naruto yelled to his.

"After all this time and all that has happened," Sakura sighed shaking her head, "Is Tsunade serious about this."

"Yeah, well, we just gotta do the best we can with what we have," Neji said to Naruto.

"I know! Anko and Tsunade are setting us up for failure!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Do they want us to get Kurenai back? 'Cause it sure don't look like it!" Naruto asked.

"Well we are the best teams in the school," Hinata commented, "So that's probably why they assigned us."

"We used to work together, but that changed years ago," Sasuke said, "And they know that too."

"That's why I can't believe what is happening," Ino reminded the girls.

"We don't have a choice, this is our assignment," Shikamaru sighed.

"We are to do what we are told," Sakura reminded them.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it!" pouted Naruto.

"Ugh, you always act so good," Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Boy, strap on your skirt a little tighter and get over yourself!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm sick of your whining! This is our assignment, and it's what we have to accomplish."

As of two years ago, the girls and the boys were really good friends. However, that all changed when several rumors started circulating about the people in each group. Of course they all blamed the others. Even after it all cleared up, they still kinda never trusted the other and they never became friends again. Yeah, I know, I know, it's a dumb reason, but they're high schoolers. What do you expect?

These rumors included explicit descriptions of what the boys and the girls did. Many fights ensued between the two groups, fist fights, food fights, you name it.

For instance, the day before winter break of their junior year, that was the day of their epic fight. When the girls arrived that morning, the boys jumped them and there was a huge fist fight on the lawn that ended only when Tsunade came outside and pulled them apart before sending them to the nurse's office. None of them got off without injuries. They were given 3 weeks of detention for a first time offense.

Nothing else was exchanged that morning besides glares; until lunch anyway. At lunch a huge food fight was started but again, it was a bit of a fist fight as well. At the end of the day, a shouting match also ended up as a physical exchange of blows. Needless to say, they were given a three week suspension period as well as the detention.

At the threats of Tsunade and the advice of the school psychologist, the groups split ways for good.

So yeah that's how it all happened.

After a long while of riding in silence Hinata asked timidly, "H-how are we gonna save Kurenai, if we have to work with people who hate us?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Hinata, I don't know. All we can do is the best we can."

"You know," Shikamaru stated matter of factly, "It's going to be a lot harder to complete this mission since we're working with people who hate our guts."

"Yeah, but it's gotta be done," Sasuke replied.

"They were good friends. Who started those stupid rumors?" Ino asked.

"If we knew this wouldn't be a problem now would it," replied TenTen.

"Cry me a river," Sasuke muttered, "That's not really our problem now is it?"

"Sorry Oh Fearless Leader," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke whipped around, "Don't you ever call me that!" his eyes were blazing and he looked like he would like to slap Naruto across the face.

Naruto drew back in surprise, "What's your problem? You've never been upset about being called the leader before."

Sasuke settled back into his seat, "Normally, no. But not like that; it brings back to many unwanted memories." (see original story. I think it was chap 4 or 3)

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Shikamaru quietly.

**Wow it's been since like Thanksgiving since I last updated?! Geez sorry guys!! I'm gonna try to write extra chappies and just update regularly over holiday break.**


	4. A sense of evil

**Ok you guys. This is how it works. I write and you review. Is that really so hard? No its not. So DO IT!!!!!!!**

**Oh and I hope you all had great holidays! Whichever you celebrate!**

Three days later, packed and prepared for the mission, the two groups met at the school yard for a final briefing.

After finishing up, Tsunade finished with, "Now scram and don't come back until you finish the job." Then she smiled a little and gave them all a hug.

So off they went, no one speaking. Thankfully, there wasn't much of a fight about which car to take, as Naruto's was the only one that could fit all eight of them without being too squished.

In the back seat, the girls were silent, staring out of the windows. The only time any of the girls spoke was when Sakura had to give the boys directions when they got lost. They were to macho to ask directions.

When they got to the designated area, they all silently got out of the car and put on their backpacks, ready to head into the forest. However none were prepared for what they saw. At a first glance, all looked calm and, well, like a normal forest. At a second look, you could tell that there was something seriously wrong with this place. For one, it didn't sound like a forest, it had a sinister feel. No birds sang in the trees, there was no rustling of the undergrowth.

"Where are the animals? Is there any living things here?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well, we're here right?" Ino replied nervously knowing exactly what her sister meant.

They proceeded in silence until Sasuke, in the front of the pack pushed aside a branch and sucked in a breath in both surprise and outrage. All of the others grabbed their weapons, tensing for a fight. Sasuke gave a slight shake of the head and stepped through the underbrush. The other kids stayed guarded but followed anyway. When they realized what Sasuke saw, they all had various looks of shock and horror on their faces. What they saw was a giant pile of corpses, animals and humans. Upon closer inspection, they all looked strange, demented.

"They've been experimented on," Naruto said softly.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look at this one," Naruto replied pointing at the body he had knelt beside, "Three eyes are not normal. Plus its missing from the hip to the knee, he only has half a leg."

"And this one here, it looks like a gender hybrid," Hinata said softly next to another corpse a few feet away.

"And its not just the humans, the animals have been messed with as well," said Sakura kneeling beside a snake/fox/bird combination. "I guess that's why we didn't hear anything on the way here."

TenTen's eyes looked bleak, "This must be the rejects. The prisoners must be their test subjects."

"I'd hate to see how the successful tests turned out," replied Ino.

"If there were any. When you mess with life like this, it rarely turns out well for the victims," Sasuke said standing up, "And if there was any success, then we'll find out."

"Because we can't leave Kurenai and her teammates here, not in a normal situation and even more so in a position like this," Sakura added also rising.

"Agreed," said Shikamaru.

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but it just seemed to be a good place to end it. So, yeah, I'll try to update faster now….**


	5. Hate is a strong word

**Here we go again. I don't really have anything to say at this point except Happy New Year. And uh, review please? I found out I had like 8 hits on this story total and one reviewer. I know that's not many hits, but come on people!!!! One reviewer!! If you look can't you at least review?! It doesn't take that long!!! (and I thank that one who did review.)**

As the kids resumed their trek back through the forest, they were even more aware of the danger and the evil that seemed to lurk around them.

Hinata hesitated then asked, "What if we are too late? What happens if all of our efforts are for nothing?"

They all halted, "Hinata," Naruto pleaded, "please don't say that. If we think that, we might as well give up now."

"As much as I may hate to admit it," Sasuke added, "He's right. Its best if we think optimistically at this point."

Hinata smiled slightly at Sasuke's comment, it sounded just like old times.

As they resumed their trek through the forest, Naruto fell back to talk to Hinata, "Look I know you don't like me, but-"

"Wait, what do you mean I don't like you?" Hinata demanded.

"Just what I said, don't all you girls hate us now?"

"You know, it's impolite to answer a question with another question," Hinata retorted.

"That's old fashioned. Plus, I still answered your question."

"Touché. But we don't hate you."

"Then why have you guys always avoided us like we have the plague?"

"We weren't avoiding you, you were avoiding us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey guys!!" Shikamaru called, "Quit you're jabbering back there and get your rears in gear!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto repeated.

"Just what I said. You guys are the haters, not vice versa," Hinata replied.

"Uh, we thought it was the other way around."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's the way we thought how it went."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes behind the others contemplating what the other told them, realizing what this really meant.

Naruto turned to Hinata with a disbelieving half smile. "So you mean that you guys were avoiding us because you thought we hated you?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "That's what I'm saying!"

"But we were avoiding you guys for the same reason!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That would explain the stalemate," Hinata said returning the grin.

"Maybe we should tell them what we found out," Naruto said skeptically.

Hinata looked at him with an equally skeptical look on her face. Then she cracked a smile, "Nah, we found out the hard way, so shouldn't they?"

Naruto thought about that for a minute, "Sounds good to me! We'll tell only if they're about to rip each other apart, deal?"

"Deal."

----

They all continued the walk mostly in silence, still unnerved about what they saw and thinking what would happen to them and the rest of the prisoners if they were caught prematurely.

Sasuke, who was at the front of the single file line, peered through the foliage then stopped so suddenly Sakura, who was right behind him, just about crashed into him. Sasuke turned around and told the group, "I think I found the hideout. String out in a line and look through these plants and you can see it."

"How do you know it's the place we're looking for?" Sakura asked as they all started to move.

"I just know," Sasuke replied as Sakura looked in the direction that was pointed.

What they all saw was a giant building that looked like every stereotyped lab that you will ever see. It had odd looking creatures milling around, doing various tasks.

"Oh, I see," Sakura said, understanding.

"How did they manage to keep this thing a secret for so long? I'm pretty sure I've never heard about this place," said Ino.

"Probably because anyone who has stumbled upon it was captured and is either one of those creatures now, or is in that pile we saw back there," Shikamaru replied.

"Alright everyone fall back some so we can make some sort of plan to get in and do what needs to be done," Sasuke told them all.

**First, thanks to you guys who put this story on their favorites list, I really appreciate that. And I'd like to say, yes I managed to update in a decent length of time! *eats a cookie in celebration***


	6. Racing the Clock

**Aah yes, school is back in. Whoop de doo. Aren't you excited? *rolls eyes* Oh, yeah, I'm celebrating!**

**Just a thought, the Urban Dictionary has funny stuff on it.**

TenTen, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru shot out from their hiding place in the forest and launched a frontal assault on the guards. Having the element of surprise, they managed to take out quite a few of the creatures before they registered what was happening and retaliated. As reinforcements streamed out of the lab, the remaining four ninjas snuck through the door which was carelessly left open.

Once inside, Sasuke and Sakura split off from Hinata and Naruto at the first split in the hallway, one going to the left, and one to the right.

"The minute you find something, let us know," Sakura whispered into the radio.

"Yeah, no one is playing hero today," Sasuke agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto sighed, knowing that those comments were meant for him.

Hinata elbowed Naruto in the ribs, hard. "Don't worry guys; I'll keep him in line."

"Thanks Hinata."

---

The path that Sasuke and Sakura chose, the left side, was pretty boring. They found a janitor's closet, the restrooms (which Sasuke decided to go use), and a couple of standard bedrooms. Not a whole lot to see.

Naruto and Hinata, on the other hand, got to see a little more excitement. They really had to work on their ninja 'sneaking around' skills. Around every turn, there was a scientist or a group of mutants or something else that could be potentially disastrous to their mission and wellbeing in general.

"Don't these people know that they're not supposed to be here while we're sneaking around?!" Naruto whispered exasperated.

"I think someone forgot to send the memo," Hinata replied.

----

Outside, the kids are wishing to be the ones inside. From sparring class, I happen to know what its like to fight a seemingly never ending battle.

"Argh!" TenTen screamed in complaint, wiping the sweat from her eyes, "Will these people, things, whatever they are, ever quit?!"

"Not anytime soon they're not," Neji replied tightening the bandage on his arm before launching himself at the nearest enemy.

Ino coughed violently. "Guys, how much longer do we have to do this?" she asked her voice hoarse as she winced in pain.

"I dunno," Shikamaru replied grimly, "They better hurry up in there before we need rescuing too!"

---

"Uh, guys," Hinata whispered through the radio, "you there?"

"Yeah we're here," Sakura replied, "It's pretty boring here. What's up?"

"Uh, I think we found the lab," Naruto whispered.

"What about the prison, or wherever they keep the prisoners," Sakura asked.

"And how do you know it's the lab?" Sasuke continued.

"Uh, just come and you'll see. The prisoners may be inside, but we're not going in there until you come," Hinata said.

"And you may wanna hurry so that we can relieve the folks outside," Naruto added.

---

Sakura and Sasuke came as quickly and silently as they possibly could, dodging the many mutants that their teammates had to avoid to get there to begin with.

When they arrived, they fell into line behind Hinata and Naruto, who then began to slink into the room which was, strangely, empty.

"Where are the," Hinata made little quote marks in the air with her fingers, "scientists. They're strangely MIA.* Not that I'm complaining of course."

Sasuke had drifted over to one of the computers and his fingers were now flying over the keys. "Hey, I think I found where the prisoners are kept!"

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"No, I found the plumber's cell," Sasuke said rolling his eyes at her, "Of course! That's what I said!"

Ignoring the jibes, Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "It's not far from here. Let's find whatever information that's needed and go rescue our friends; both the ones in jail and the ones buying us time."

***MIA=Missing in Action. Just for those of you who didn't know. I figured I'd stick it in as a precaution.**

**So, yea, please review. Only my friend has been reviewing as an anonymous reviewer. Those of you who actually have accounts should be ashamed *shame, shame* =)**


End file.
